Bardace Kedrima
Bardace was a Mirialan Jedi Knight who lived during the time of the Great War. He was a highly disciplined warrior who specialized in one-handed use of the lightsaber forms Ataru and Makashi, and the Force technique Morichro. He served for fifteen years on the front lines before serving in a more behind-the-scenes role as a peace and settlement negotiator for the Jedi Order. Information Born: 298 ADC Species: Mirialan Affiliation: Jedi Order. Weapon: Blue lightsaber. Lightsaber Form: Ataru, Makashi. Homeworld: Alderaan, various. Occupation: Warrior, then peace and settlement negotiator. Biography Bardace was born in 298 ADC on Mirial. His parents were both ex-Jedi who had given up the Order to be together. However, when Bardace was four, war began and his parents became heavily involved and, unable to properly care for him, they sent him to the Jedi for training. Bardace became a padawan learner at age fifteen and was suddenly thrown from the security of the Temple to the throes of war. Within the next two years both of his parents were killed in the fighting. Then came the disastrous mission to Tartania, where Bardace's master was killed and Bardace was left badly injured, his left arm severely burned and his lightsaber lost. He was made a Jedi Knight, despite only three years of formal training, due to the lack of masters to take him on, and he constructed a new lightsaber, this one designed for one-handed use to compensate for the temporary uselessness of his left arm and hand. He did recover from his wounds, but the one-handed fighting style he had developed and become disciplined in he kept on using, allowing his other hand to be freed up for other uses when in combat. Bardace became heavily involved in the war, throwing himself into battle after battle to avoid his trauma, and spending every spare hour in further honing his skills, be it in swordsmanship, Force powers, or physicality. He was of the belief that there are no limits to what one can attain if he works hard enough. By 25 he had mastered Ataru, after ten years of work with it, and was well on his way to incorporating Makashi into his style, a form he had picked up when he realized that Ataru just wasn't adept enough at dueling highly skilled opponents. Bardace also began practicing the Force technique Morichro, which suspended the bodily functions, such as breathing and heartbeat, of an individual to put them in a sort of a stasis. At first the Jedi Council objected to his use of such a dangerous technique, but when Bardace began using it to subdue enemies and take them as prisoners for the Jedi, the Council relented and allowed him to continue practicing that ability. At age 29 Bardace made a significant decision: he chose to leave the front lines, after fifteen years as a warrior, and move on to less bloody means of service to the Order. He was given the duty of a peace negotiator, which meant he was sent to recently captured systems to help integrate them as smoothly as possible back into the Republic. It was rarely a dangerous job, and was one he would gain little glory or recognition for, but it was a necessary one nonetheless, and one Bardace felt far more at peace with. He had given fifteen years of service to the Jedi war effort and that. he deemed, was enough. Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Bardace was a master of Form IV, Ataru, and also highly proficient in Form II, Makashi, which he used to ground his fighting style and temper the fast-paced and acrobatic combat style of Ataru. Makashi was also his go-to in a dueling situation. This combination, though a seemingly odd pair, served Bardace well and allowed him to be a dangerous warrior in nearly any circumstance. His most deadly weapon, however, was his favorite Force technique, Morichro, which suspends a being's body functions and renders them effectively unconscious. Bardace used this power many times throughout the war to subdue opponents and allow him to capture them and bring them to the Jedi Council. However, his abilities in Morichro were limited, and he had difficulty using it against a fast opponent or one with a strong Force wall. Another rarer Force ability Bardace was known to use was Pyrokinesis, the ability to conjure and control fire, which he used most often to ensue chaos in a battlefield, since his ability with it was not great enough to control it effectively on a smaller scale. Bardace had some proficiency with more standard powers such as Telekinesis and Force push, though a major weakness of his was augmentation, forcing him to rely only on his own physicality which, albeit superior to most humanoids, could not content with an opponent who used augmentation to any great degree. Bardace was not particularly strong, at least not in comparison to many burlier species, but he was fast, and incredibly agile and flexible Behind the Scenes Bardace was created for the Torn Family RP at What the Fosh! Forum. He has not yet appeared in any other works. Category:Fanfic Category:Caleb Category:DIF Category:ABY Category:Character